Conventionally, upon cutting out plural parts from a work, a nesting process in which cutting outlines of the plural parts are arranged on the work is generally done by a nesting data generation device (e.g. a CAD/CAM machine). Then, NC data is generated based on the nesting process. The NC data is transferred to a processing machine, and then the work is cut.
In a case of a laser processing machine, when nesting developed geometries of plural parts on a work by using a nesting program, the developed shapes are arranged in consideration of yield ratio, but pitch information of skids each having plural support projections of the processing machine is not taken into consideration (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-150285).